


Can't Talk To A Psycho Like A Normal Human Being

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Avengers and SHIELD learn, you can't talk to a psycho like a normal human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Talk To A Psycho Like A Normal Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> Song "Trigger Happy Jack" by Poe.
> 
> Thank you to Grey Bard for betaing.

You can't talk to a psycho like a normal human being.


End file.
